Story:Starship Archer/Invasion of Cardassia/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Notes: Opening Credits fall over opening scenes) The Federation Battlegroup is assembled around DS9 to head to Cardassia to end the Dominion War once and for all. INT-MARTIN'S QUARTERS John gets his uniform jacket on and zips it up and gets his combadge and head out and sees Sito in the door way. SITO: Oh John hey I was just wanting to see you. JOHN: Sito can it wait I got a tactical meeting to get to. He leaves his quarters as she follows him. INT-DECK NINE CORRIDOR Their walking through the corridor. SITO: John we need to talk you been avoiding me. JOHN: No I haven't I just been working a lot Sito. SITO (Sighs): John I'm sorry for what I did but my oath of vengeance was needed to be fulfilled, and I wanted him to die and suffer the way I suffered when he had me as his slave. JOHN: COMPUTER HALT TURBO-LIFT! Lift stops. JOHN: (To Sito) Sito you need to understand that we needed Rejak alive, the tactical information and fleet deployments he has were neede to bring this war to a close. Sito stands there. JOHN: Resume. The lift resumes. SITO (Sighs): John I'm sorry I just wanted to put what happened to me very far behind me and focus on our relationship. The lift stops on Deck Eleven, and the doors opened and John walks out. MARTIN (Sighs): You coming Commander Sito, you're our Strategic Operations Officer. She smiles and joins him. INT-WARROOM Admirals Martin, Taylor, and T'Lana are there in holographic form cause they are on different fronts of the Bajoran/Cardassia sector doing battle with the Dominion forces, when Commander Martin and Lieutenant Commander Sito walks into the room as they go to the table. ADM. MARTIN (Holo-image): Good to see you up and about son. MARTIN (Nods): You to sir. Sito activates the table and the holo-image of the tactical map appears. SITO: For months now the enemy has been retreating on all fronts, (beat) it could be due to the infection that Section 31 has given the Founders or the our new and improved shields to defend against the Breen energy dampeners. Either way we have the advantage now and we can go on the offensive. Admiral Martin chimes in. ADM. MARTIN (Holo-image): Where's the nearest fleet? Sito inputs commands into the panel on the table and the image changes to the Getha system. ADM. TAYLOR (Holo-image): That's the Getha System. T'LANA (Holo-image): It's Logical that the enemy fleet will figure this out and try to stop us from advancing further into Cardassian Space. ADM. MARTIN (Holo-image): I'll hit them where it hurts the most with the sixth fleet. Sito brings up the Lapolis System. SITO: The Dominion reinforcements are moving to reinforce the fleet in the Getha system, sir if you hit that fleet then we'll have a chance to push through the Getha System to Cardassia to end the war once and for all. ADM. TAYLOR (Holo-Image): I like it James get your fleet to that system on the double. Admiral Martin nods and ends his connection. T'LANA (Holo-Image): My battlegroup is keeping Earth guarded with the help of the Federation Home Fleet. ADM. TAYLOR (Holo-Image): Commander Martin keep my daughter safe in this battle, (beat) my fleet will join your father's good luck. Both Admiral Taylor and Admiral T'Lana end their connections when Commander Martin leans on the table. SITO: Everything is ready. John turns to her. MARTIN (Smiles): (Nods) Yeah. They leave the war room. CUT TO: INT-ARCHER'S MAIN BRIDGE Everyone is prepping the ship for battle. MASON: Shields are on-line and weapons are standing by. Camera shifts to Lieutenant Carlson at the helm. CARLSON (Helm Officer): Warp and Impulse Engines are ready Captain. Then Commander Martin and Lieutenant Commander Sito walks out of the lift and onto the bridge, Sito takes her post an Commander Martin sits in the XO Chair next to Captain Taylor. TAYLOR (sighs): Let's end the war set course for Getha System warp seven. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm. CARLSON (Helm Officer): Course set and laid in. Camera focuses on Taylor. TAYLOR: Punch it. Carlson presses the warp button on the helm. EXT-SPACE The Battlegroup leaps in warp. (End of Act One, Fade out)